1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic Motor-Output-Redirection system. (i.e. automatic MOR system), and more to particularly to an automatic motor-output-redirection mechanism with multiple output, which comprises a motor assembly having a least two output shafts selectively driven to rotate, so as to selectively control different mechanical devices by connecting to the corresponding output shaft.
2. Description of Related Arts
A motor for converting electrical energy to mechanical energy powers most of the mechanical devices. Conventionally, the motor comprises a rotor for transmitting mechanical work, electric circuit terminals for inputting electrical energy, and an induction means for generating magnetic field. As the electrical energy is input through the electric circuit terminals, a magnetic field is generated by the induction means so as to generate magnetic force exerted on the rotor. The rotor will be rotated through the magnetic field by means of the magnetic force and generate mechanical energy. Therefore, the mechanical device can be operated by connecting to the rotor of the motor.
However, the conventional motor has a major drawback. Since the conventional motor comprises one output shaft extended from the rotor, a clockwise motion or an anti-clockwise motion can be produced by the output shaft to operate the mechanical device in two different motions only, e.g. turn left and right, or move forward and backward. Even though a gear-changing unit is engaged with the output shalt to alter the mechanical work to another mechanical device, only manual gear-shifting is possible. Therefore, it is impossible to operate the more than two mechanical devices automatically and selectively unless two or more motors are incorporated with the external mechanical devices respectively.
For example, a mechanical device comprises a lifting arm to provide a three dimensional mechanical operations which are up and down, left and right, and extending mechanical operations. In order to achieve the three-dimensional mechanical operations. at least three motors are employed in the mechanical device to control the up and down, left and right, and extending operations respectively. As the motor is an expensive component, the manufacturing cost of the mechanical device that has three motors should be high. By using our automatic motor-output-redirection mechanism, we are capable of using a single motor to control that device to have up, down, left, right, extending operations and even more.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an automatic motor-output-redirection system, which provides more than two single motions for different mechanical operations by using a single motor, so as to minimize the numbers of motor to incorporate with any mechanical device. In other words, it saves money.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic motor-output-redirection system, which comprises at least two output shafts to be selectively driven by a motor assembly to rotate, so as to selectively control different mechanical operations by connecting to the corresponding output axle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic motor-output-redirection system, wherein a plurality of planetary output gears are selected and automatically engaged with a turntable assembly to drive the corresponding output shaft to rotate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic motor-output-redirection system, wherein several mechanical operations can be operated by one motor so as to minimize the installation space for the mechanical device.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an automatic motor-output-redirection system, comprising:
a motor control unit comprising a power supply and a control panel; and
an automatic motor-output-redirection mechanism, comprising:
a casing having a motor cavity;
a motor assembly, which is supported in the motor cavity of the casing and electrically connected to the power supply, wherein the motor assembly is controlled by the control panel for providing a rotational shalt force;
a turntable assembly, comprising:
a turntable base rotatably supported in the casing wherein the turntable base is arranged to be driven to rotate by the motor assembly;
a primary output shaft, which is coaxially mounted to the turntable base in a rotatably movable manner, having an upper portion extended to an exterior of the casing and a lower end coupling with the motor assembly to drive the upper portion of the primary output shaft to rotate; and
a second rotatable output assembly comprising, a second idle gear which is rotatably supported on the turntable base to couple with the primary output shaft; and
a plurality of the planetary output shafts coaxially supported by the casing at positions around the turntable assembly, wherein the primary output shaft is arranged to drive the second idle gear to move between an engagement position and a disengagement position, wherein at the engagement position, the turntable base is rotatably moved to a position that the second idle gear is engaged with one of the planetary output shafts to drive the corresponding planetary output shaft to rotate, and at the disengagement position, the second idle gear is disengaged with the planetary output shafts, so that each of the planetary output shafts is in an idle manner.